Symphonia
Symphonia is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About her Symphonia is a 5 foot and 6 inch tall giant fairy, who is the grand fairy and bigger than the other fairies, and rightful ruler of Kaluka, who puts her people before her own welfare. She speaks English, unlike the other fairies who can only speak and understand the gibberish language of Kaluienian. Symphonia is truly elderly, has wrinkles, and white hair because she is over thousands of years old, but due to the enchantment of Kaluka, she is depicted as an ageless and very beautiful, gorgeous, and youthful looking fairy who has the appearance of a young human woman with long flowing red hair that comes down to her waist, ice blue eyes, soft rosy lips, five fingers on each hand, and five toes on each foot. She wears a relatively simple-looking golden yellow dress and matching high-heeled shoes, has fairy wings so she can fly, and carries a spell book and magic wand. She has over 10,000+ years of experience in practicing magic, so granting wishes to kind-hearted people and protecting Giggle Garden are her favorite hobbies. Symphonia is the very benevolent, pure-hearted, kind, cheerful, friendly, and loving guardian of Giggle Garden, but if you try to harm her in any way, she can deal out extremely harsh punishments with her magic. She physically aids the heroes on the battlefield when they need it by using a wide range of unique skills that she is able to utilize in battle, has a playful and mischievous side, a habit of saying common phrases incorrectly, and using complex vocabulary. Symphonia resides in the Giggle Garden and created the the land of Kaluka over 10,000 years ago, and using her very powerful magic, she was responsible for the existence of the anthropormorphic animals, fruits, shapes, and objects. They include: Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug. After bringing her creations to life, Symphonia granted each and every one of them a set of super effective moves that inflict and can deal up to four times double the damage. When two humans named Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo and Adam Hughes were brought into Kaluka, she offered the tired travelers food and beds for the night, and after a refreshing night's sleep, they find breakfast waiting for them. She also gave the two humans special weapons to help them battle their rivals, Sasha Winchester and Alan, during a major war between the Kalukians and the Metallic Dynasty. Powers and abilities Heavenly light - She summons a yellow glowing ball that she holds in her hands, and throws it to her opponent to confuse them, it is a swift projectile attack that knocks the opponent back Wand wave - She waves her magic wand to unleash a mysterious and extremely powerful yellow-orange beam of light to inflict damage on an enemy Fly - She stands still to power up for her strongest attack by focusing on becoming a silhouette made out of a bright light of energy, and then she flaps her wings to fly high in the sky at top speed, and then swoops down to the enemy by blazing toward them at great speed, which makes strong gusts of razor-like wind in a stream of light blue 'X' shaped energy to slash an opponent by causing them to lose half of their health. Punishment fate - She predicts a dreadful future to her enemy, telling them unless they change their ways, their fate will be grim Transform - Her body glows white as she dissolves into white energy to physically transform herself into entirely new form that is the shape of a flimsy cardboard cutout copy of her opponent, which randomly chooses, absorbs, and instantly learns an attack move used by the opponent for use during that battle only Dashing illusion - She moves quickly to create an inanimate decoy of an afterimage clone that is an exact copy of herself, which dashes out of her body and simply stands in for her during that battle only Recover - Small circles surround her body, and she fully recovers her health by making all the damage taken from previous attacks disappear from her body Friends Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice The gallery of pictures Symphonia 4.png Symphonia 3.png Symphonia 2.png Symphonia by sira-the-hedgehog.png|Symphonia drawn by sira-the-hedgehog Symphonia by CarolineTheWereWolf.png|Symphonia drawn by CarolineTheWereWolf Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kaluka Category:Yellow characters